Drunken Toy
by Shippolover09
Summary: A little too much sake, and a game of truth or dare leads to some fun. AN: A little fun I threw together instead of doing homework. ENJOY! R&R


Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters and etc. belong to Rumiko Takahashi!

That being said! Enjoy:

Coming from Ayumi's party, Kagome was a bit more intoxicated that she had planned on getting. Yuka had managed to sneak some sake from her father's collection without him any the wiser. They girls were all supposed to spend the night with Ayumi, but Kagome knew Inuyasha would never go for that nonsense, so a few hours with her friends just for a birthday was all she could manage out of him. She stumbled up the stairs of the shrine remembering how the night quickly went from an innocent game of truth or dare to a daring night of adventures. Not only had she drunkenly admitted to being madly in love with the overbearing boy who couldn't seem to get over his ex-girlfriend. She'd also confessed to sometimes, well more than a few times, fantasizing about him. At this point in her confession Yuka decided she knew exactly how to help out Kagome, and also make their game that much more fun. There were certain things girls could do to see to their own needs and toys were a huge help. So, the next time Kagome picked dare Yuka shouted out that Kagome had to go to a sex shop and buy her own toy. You know, to satisfy those needs that her over-bearing boyfriend wasn't meeting. Shocked as she was by the dare the liquid courage pumping through her veins told her that if she could handle the sideways glances she got from wearing her skirt in the feudal era, she could buy a sex toy easy.

Walking into the shop with her head held high she glanced back at her friends huddled outside the shop on the street watching her through the glass door. She winked at them and continued further into the shop, the many colors and trinkets catching her eye. Her courage was quickly leaving her as she eyed the costumes and the sheer size of things she was sure were supposed to fit places where the sun didn't shine. A smaller red dildo caught her eye and she'd never admit it if you asked but the color reminded her of the guy that was the reason she was in there in the first place. Swiping it and quickly making her way to the counter she caught herself before she stumbled into a shelf of what looked like some sort of swing set. The woman behind the counter rolled her eyes at Kagome's antics and took her money slowly bagging her purchase and handing her the change.

The girls had squealed when she came outside all peering into her bad to get a good look at what she had bought. But the game wasn't over and Kagome quickly had Yuka get the number of the next boy they saw on the street.

The game had gone on for a while longer until the girls had finally made it past Kagome's house and waved their good byes as they made their way back to Ayumi's. The alcohol in her system was making it hard to get up the shrine steps and halfway up she decided walking on her hands was a much better Idea. Laughing to herself that she probably looked like Inuyasha when he was hunting down a scent, she finally made it up to her home. Slowly opening the door, she quietly tip-toed into the house trying to be careful not to wake anyone. Satisfied she did a good job of closing the door she whipped around to face the stairs effectively knocking over the umbrella pot and making much more noise as they clattered to the floor.

Cursing that her mom was about to swoop down on her and most definitely ground her, the memory came back of her mothering reminding her for the third time they would all be visiting another shrine that weekend. That meant no one was home to catch her being drunk off her ass and making all that noise. Giggling again she finally made it up to her room and threw off her clothes. She could get dressed in the morning, pajamas were way too much work in this state of mind. She found herself fantasizing about that Hanyo again, wishing he could be there in the bed with her, kissing her, touching her. The same day dream she'd found herself back in over and over again for the past week or so. Her hand found its way down below and she pleasured herself wishing the hand touching her was a bit stronger and had his claws. Yuka had been wrong, she didn't need any toy to help her along. All she needed to was to think of him. Though thinking of the toy did remind her that it was sitting there on the floor next to her clothes just waiting to help her out. . .

Leaping off the bed she nearly fell over and remembering that the sake was indeed still pumping through her veins. She grabbed her toy and smiled at the red color before laying back down. She went back to pleasuring herself, imagining him rubbing against her, the sounds he'd make, the way it would feel to kiss him. Slowly she pushed the toy inside and moaned aloud. Somewhere in the back of her mind she was grateful her family wasn't home. Right now, she was stretching further than her fingers had ever gone and reaching inside someplace that felt amazing. "Inuyasha. . ." she moaned his name, willing it to be him inside her instead.

And in some twist of fate that Kagome had long ago stopped questioning she felt his yokai appear on her side of the well. As if his name had called him to her and he'd followed. The small voice in her head was telling her she should stop, that he was going to catch her and she'd be embarrassed. The voice of the sake however said that this was much more fun and she was already halfway there, why not just finish? Besides, if Inuyasha was like any other hot blooded male he'd take this chance to watch, he seemed to like what he saw when he caught her naked those few times anyway.

Sliding the toy out and slowly back in again she whimpered, having the balls to keep going but not quite enough to call out his name and let him know exactly who she was thinking of. She felt his yokai as he leaped to her window and she picked up her pace. "Oh, Kami. . ." She panted breathless. She knew very well that he knew she could sense him, they were both aware of each other's presence. He made no attempt to leave which made her want him all the more. She felt his yokai suddenly flare and her reiki flared to match his challenge just in time to push her into one of the biggest orgasms she'd ever had.

She came down from her high dizzy and vaguely aware of the growling noise he was making outside her window. Sighing and rolling over to her side, sleep came over her in almost an instant, her last thought being she really liked those sounds he made.


End file.
